1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a color filter substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same thereof and particularly relates to a multi-view LCD apparatus, a color filter substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the characteristics of power saving, small volume, etc., an LCD is applied to the displays in automobiles and the global positioning system (GPS) assembled in automobiles for displaying the programs and the maps. Nevertheless, if the driver uses the GPS, the passengers are incapable of watching the programs. To resolve the problem, a dual-view LCD is provided.
FIG. 1A is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional dual-view LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1A, the dual-view LCD panel 100 includes a color filter substrate 110, an active device array substrate 120, and a liquid crystal layer 130. The liquid crystal layer 130 is disposed between the color filter substrate 110 and the active device array substrate 120. By forming an electric field between the color filter substrate 110 and the active device array substrate 120, the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 130 is controlled to determine a light passing through the LCD panel 100 or not.
Particularly, the design of the color filter substrate 110 makes the dual-view liquid crystal panel 100 display different images in different viewing-angle. The color filter substrate 110 includes a glass substrate 110a, a light-shielding layer 110b, an overcoat layer 110c, a black matrix 110d, a color filter layer 110e, and a common electrode 110f, wherein the black matrix 110d defines first pixel areas 110a and second pixel areas 112b which respectively emit a first light L1 and a second light L2 with different image information.
By the disposition of the light-shielding layer 110b, the first light L1 and the second light L2 with different image information are transmitted in different direction so as to display different images in different directions. That is to say, a first viewer V1 and a second viewer V2 would see different images. However, the light L3 and the light L4 emitted from the second pixel area 112b may interfere with the light L1 emitted from the first pixel area 112a so that the display quality is negatively influenced, vice versa.
Specifically, FIG. 1B is a schematic optical simulation of the conventional dual-view LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1B, if the image displayed in the first pixel area 112a is watched from a position of the first viewer V1, a portion of the light emitted from second pixel area 112b is transmitted in the direction of the larger angle (e.g. below −60 degree) to the corresponding position. Similarly, if the image displayed in the second pixel area 112b is watched from a position of the second viewer V2, a portion of the light emitted from first pixel area 112a is transmitted in the direction of the larger angle (e.g. above 60 degree) to the position. It is because that the light L3 and the light L4 emitted from the second pixel area 112b can be transmitted in the direction of the larger angle to the position of the first viewer V1 through the adjacent opening of the light-shielding layer 110b as shown in FIG. 1A. Accordingly, the first viewer V1 receives the image information displayed in the second pixel area 112b. The image light of different pixel areas is interfered with each other if the image is watched in the direction of large angle so as to reduce the display quality. In addition, the overcoat layer 110c must have an extreme thickness to accomplish the dual-view display effect, thereby the thickness of the dual-view LCD panel 100 can not be reduced to meet the thin volume requirement of the market. Moreover, because the thermal expansion coefficient of the overcoat layer 110c and that of the glass substrate 110a are significantly varied, the glass substrate 110a may be bent and deformed when the overcoat layer 110c is thermal-cured so that the manufacturing process of the black matrix 110d, the color filter film 110e, and the common electrode 110f are negatively influenced.